


Straight-ish: -Ish Harder

by Wolfy_Nixus



Series: Straight On [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, I couldn't not write this immediately, Other, Poly, Poly amory, Poly triad, Polyamory, Triad - Freeform, bi!octavia, i love the, my fingers were itching to hit the keys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_Nixus/pseuds/Wolfy_Nixus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia is babysitting Jakob at the last minute, and she reminisces about memories of her life, and of her new life, and it's good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight-ish: -Ish Harder

            Octavia was still wide-eyed, little Jakob tugging at her hair impatiently as they made their way up the walk to her home. She could see Indra's bike and Lincoln's little coup in the driveway when she pulled up, so thankfully they were home. Ugh, but Lexa told her not to tell anyone... _Does she just...not know me?_ Well, this was different, she absolutely could not tell anyone. It wasn't a life or death emergency(or was it? Does surprise paternity count as a life or death emergency?), she and Clarke had to call _someone_ and it may as well have been her! Luckily there were still toys inside and clean sheets for the baby to play and be safe in the house.

            "I'm home!" Octavia called out, followed by an enthusiastic cry from Jakob which made the brunette grin at him. "There ya go, bud! Announce us!" Feeling encouraged he yelled louder, making her laugh as she shut the door. Lincoln came down the stairs just beside the hallway, quirking his brow at the sight of Lexa and Clarke's son.

            "Why do you have a baby?" Octavia shrugged, tossing her keys into the keybowl, and hanging up her coat.

            "Well, they weren't looking so I thought I'd grab him and run. This way you don't have to worry about knocking me up." She knew that would get a blush and some sputtering from her boyfriend, and she was right, grinning to herself as she made her way to the living room. She blew a kiss to Indra who stood in the kitchen working on dinner, pausing only to admire the chiseled muscle of the older woman's arms as she skillfully diced up an onion. Her ogling was not subtle, and after a half a moment Indra glanced over at her, a small uptick at the corner of her mouth.

            "May I help you? Why do you have Jakob?" Octavia smiled and waltzed on in, holding Jakob up, she had trained him to give kisses when she did this, and he did, giving Indra a wet kiss on the cheek that made the older woman scowl and wipe her cheek quickly.

            "You love him, Indra. I've got him for a couple hours while Clarke and Lexa deal with something. Oh! I forgot his bag in the car!"

            "I'll grab it! Need to check the mail anyway." Lincoln called from the hallway, slipping on a pair of sandals before heading outside. Octavia smiled warmly, then leaned against the counter beside Indra while the woman cooked.

            "Is everything alright with them?" Octavia nodded, playing keep away with her fingers.

            "Yea, it's just something they couldn't have an infant around and still focus. They'll call me when they're ready to get him." Indra nodded, Octavia smiled and pressing her own kiss to the woman's shoulder, making the woman duck her head slightly, her own version of being bashful. The younger girl grinned to herself before excusing herself back to the living room. Lincoln was coming back in, setting the diaper bag beside the sofa and flipping through mail before tossing it all in the shred basket.

            "Come here, I got here after you went to pick him up, I missed you all day." Lincoln sat back on the sofa, one leg up on the cushions, then other bent and foot flat on the ground. Octavia grinned, carefully sitting between his legs and leaning back against him, Jakob snuggling up against her chest.

            "Well, whose fault is it that you took extra hours down at the grocery store and Nyko's on top of the hours you put in at the gym?" Lincoln shrugged, smiling down at her warmly.

            "Mmmh, I don't know...maybe a part-time student girlfriend who signed up late for financial aid." Octavia had the sense to blush, leaning up to kiss Lincoln affectionately, taking her time with the easy affection.

            "Okay,  I get it...but don't worry, I've got all my paperwork in order now, and it's the first thing I'm doing once it reopens." Lincoln smiles and nods, kissing her again as he settled his arms around her waist easily.

            "Good, then you can go ahead and wait that long, can't you?" Octavia made a show of a big sigh, slumping against his broad chest.

            "I suppose..." She smiled, content to snuggle with her boyfriend, he flipped through the channels before stopping on some future sci-fi show. From the kitchen Indra could be heard cooking, the sizzling of food in a pan, the sound of a wood spoon knocking against the metal.

            This was perfect...Octavia couldn't imagine herself any happier than she was right now. And this was all she fell in to, at first! Home growing up was not perfect. She was 'home schooled', which translated to being forced to stay in the house and yard and never leave, never talk to strangers, and to be locked in her room when her big brother had his friends over. When their mother died, it was Octavia that was home with her, Octavia who had no idea what to do, who called 911. Bellamy was all she had left, and because he was 17, he just barely met the legal requirements to take care of Octavia thanks to what was left of her mother and their individual father's estates. Life wasn't perfect, but it was better.

            She lacked an education, but Bellamy managed to find a place to send her to school, and she accelerated quicker than anyone thought. She was still not a high school graduate, but she was close, sooo close. But she still managed to find her way into a couple college classes. Between that and the odd jobs she did at the gym, her hands were full these days. But thankfully she wasn't alone. Bellamy was still there for her, though in a limited capacity now. He disapproved of her relationships, and honestly it made Octavia laugh. Lincoln was a few years older than her, and when they'd met he was technically and adult and she was still a minor. Even when it became completely legit Bellamy did not hide his disdain for his sister's boyfriend. After a year and a half of dating, Bellamy seemed to warm up to Lincoln. Of course...that's when Octavia really started to see Indra in a different light.

            It wasn't something she'd done on purpose. But they had gotten along, Indra was her trainer, and she challenged her where Bellamy and Lincoln would coddle her and she loved that. For once in all her years of life someone wasn't treating her like glass, she was a capable adult. It was late night cleanups, workouts, assisting in Indra's classes. Octavia's not sure exactly what clinched it in the end, but before she realized what was happening she found herself approaching Lincoln, and bless his soul...he was so confused.

            "Am I not enough? Should I do something? Not do something?" Octavia shook her head, grasping his hands and pressing her lips to his knuckles, his inner wrist.

            "Lincoln no, it's not you! You're perfect, I love you, I will always love you...but...but I can't expect you to give me _everything_. It's not fair on you..." He still looked flabbergasted, eyes wide, but not with disgust, or shock, or hurt, just confusion.

            "Who is it?" Octavia looked down for a second. "Octavia...who is it?" The brunette took a deep breath, eyes rising back up to lock on his.

            "Indra. It's...it's Indra..." Lincoln froze, looking away, now in shock.

            "You're cheating on me w--" Octavia shook her head.

            "NO! Of course not! I would never cheat on you, Lincoln! I just...I've been...feeling things...she doesn't know about them. At least...at least I don't know if she does..." Lincoln looked at her, silent, and then released a heavy sigh, pulling Octavia's hands against his lips.

            "She does. She feels the same." The younger girl's eyes widened.

            "Wh-what do you mean? Did she tell you?" Lincoln shook his head, a sad smile on his lips.

            "No, but it's obvious how she looks at you. Well...now it is, now that I know what you're feeling, I can see that she's feeling the same." He took a deep breath, quiet for what feels like ages, before he nods, eyes locking with his girlfriend's. "Okay."

            "O-Okay? Okay what?" Lincoln smiled at the bewildered look on Octavia's face, leaning in to kiss her gently.

            "Okay...you can try this..we, we can try this...Do I have to date her too?" Octavia smiled through happy tears, shaking her head before throwing her arms around his neck.

            "No, not if you don't want to...God...I love you, Lincoln...thank you..." Lincoln smiled warmly, arms encircling her waist, easily carrying her down the tiny hallway to their room.

            "I love you, too, Octavia. So very much, if this makes you happy, then that makes me happy."

            The next day Octavia stayed late, until it was just her and Indra, even Lexa and Titus had left the building. Indra had stopped Octavia as soon as the girl came back inside after throwing out the last of that day's trash.

            "You're distracted, what's going on? I thought you were taking this seriously." Octavia swallowed audibly, and as Indra opened her mouth to speak again the girl was on her, lips pressed to hers messily. Time seemed to freeze for both of them, but Octavia nearly began to panic, the older woman had stiffened against her, and Octavia was about to pull away when suddenly there were arms slipping around her waist. It was perfect, everything Octavia had imagined.

            Indra wasn't rough, her lips were soft against hers, hands gentle but holding her tightly, Octavia could swear she heard the woman's breath stutter as she pulled away. As Indra began to pull away Octavia shook her head, grabbing at her hands quickly.

            "Stop, please...look I...this is really weird, I know but..I, um...I was wondering.." Indra frowned slightly as Octavia struggled to find her words.

            "You're with Lincoln." Octavia bit her bottom lip and nodded, and Indra shook her head and began to pull away again, but the girl held fast. "I won't be your plaything, Octavia Blake!"

            "You would not be my plaything! I respect you too much to treat you that way! I care about you too much to hurt you like that...I talked to Lincoln...I...I want to see you, both of you. You don't have to see him too, and no I don't want to have a threesome." Indra quirked her brow and Octavia blushed deeply. "God, fine, that would be really, _really_ hot, but not if you don't want to! I'll...I'll get over it, if you don't want to try that. But...but I really hope you do." Octavia began to wonder if she just had a thing for the strong an silent types, because Indra was just as quiet as Lincoln had been, and then she was tugged up against her trainer, kissing her deeper this time, and Octavia melted.

            And that's how that went. Now Octavia was living with the both of them in Indra's home. Indra just liked having a lot of space, there were two bedrooms, sometimes Octavia would switch rooms, but most times Octavia slept between them in Indra's bedroom. Her lovers didn't mind, and they respected one another. They respected their relationship enough that there was a calendar tacked up in the entry-way to dictate date nights or nights where they'd just like to be alone individually.

            Now, though, Octavia was standing to get one of Jakob's bottles from the insulated pocket of the diaper bag, making sure the temperature was still safe before walking back to the sofa to settle back against Lincoln. She smiled down at the infant, her heart thudding slowly, steadily, filling her chest with warmth. Octavia often teased Lincoln about it, but a part of her wouldn't mind being a mother, and knew Lincoln would be a great dad. He was such a gentle giant, he was often put in charge of the kids' classes at the gym, perfecting his rolls and falls so every 4 year old was sure they'd done that themselves. And Indra...Indra would be amazing, Octavia was sure of it. She knew Indra had been hurt in the past, and there were still a few secrets that were much too painful to share, and Octavia would never push her, but a part of her was sure Indra would be there for her kid too, should she ever have one.

            "Come to the table!" Octavia smiled, heading into the kitchen with Jakob while Lincoln went to set up the octagonal gates they used as a playpen. Indra brought the food to the table, tacos. Octavia's mouth watered at the sight and smell, she loved it when Indra cooked dinner...or lunch...or at all. Octavia burnt water, and Lincoln was skilled at eggs and toast and the combination of the two, and not much else. Indra would joke that it was lucky she came along or they'd of malnutrition eventually.

            Jakob was burped, and settled in a pile of pillows and blankets within view of the kitchen table as Octavia joined her partners at the table. Lincoln brought up something about the gym, Luna's out sick again. Indra rolled her eyes, how convenient she was sick when Luna's girlfriend was coming home from her final tour. Octavia just smiled to herself, enjoying dinner, enjoying this moment, surrounded by people she loved, who loved her and trusted her, and believed in her. It was perfect.  

**Author's Note:**

> I almost never do this, but right before i passed out last night I just had this thought...and here ya go. Enjoy the quick update!
> 
> Suggestions, comments, encouraging words are encouraged!  
> 


End file.
